The purpose of the ADMINISTRATIVE AND ANALYTICAL CORE is to provide infrastructure for the POl, which will ensure the completion of the proposed studies and coordination of all P01 activities. Data analysis, data sharing, and integration among Projects will be organized through this Core. Core A is the principal organizational component through which the POl Directors and Project Directors will execute their responsibilities. This Core provides administration and leadership, scientific, and fiscal oversight by performing grant management functions that are essential to the proposed research. Core A works with the POl Team to provide direction and ensure the quality of the research toward the proposed aims. This Core ensures training and regulatory compliance and the production of subjects for this POl. Core A serves as liaison to NIH staff and the external advisory board. In addition, this Core will work with the Team to communicate, disseminate, and translate the findings and methodologies from the POl to the broader scientific community, to include presentations, publications, organization of training opportunities, and workshops.